Megaman ZX New Beginnings
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Takes place 1 year after Advent. But then goes to the regular world in this year. The Chosen Ones are dead and the biometals are transported to a safe location. But a new band of heroes must take up the mantle of Megaman. OC parings. Rated T mild swearing
1. The Chosen Few pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega man Zx or the biometal that will be mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 1: The Chosen Few (pt.1)

…..

*Buzz* was the only sound heard and that was coming from a lone building in a city of rubble. A lone figure with long hair seems to be the only person left in a wake of destruction. He stands but is injured beyond help. The only thing that seems to be holding him together are the 7 biometal floating around him. "Vent you must stop fighting me. You looks like you just went through hell and back." said an unknown voice. "With the power of the all Model Ws and the fragments, not even your precious hope can pull off the miracle you had against Serpent." "Never! You killed everybody I knew and loved even the other Chosen Ones. Even if it's the last thing I do you will pay Zephyr!" the 19 year old Vent exclaimed. "Please Vent listen to Zephyr." begged a purple biometal. "You know you can't do anything without getting killed." "Forget it Model P." Vent said. "There is something I can do." "Oh and what would that be Vent?" questioned Zephyr. Rather that explain the biometal started to glow and Zephyr's calm face became a face of unquestionable anger. A flash of light followed and when it died out the biometal were gone just like that.

"Where did you send them?" asked a now angry Zephyr. He never got his answer. Vent died from his wounds shortly after transporting the biometal to a safe place. "Very well, it seems I now have to find the biometal. No doubt that idiot Vent gave the biometal Chosen Ones and those chosen will find the biometal and become a thorn in my side." A now composed Zephyr thought. "Well I can use Vent's remaining energy to bring Him back to life to cause the new Chosen Ones trouble when I locate them." Zephyr walked out of the shadows to reveal a 16 year old male. Zephyr seems to be wearing the body suit all people wear in that time with a jet black jacket and black jeans over it. Zephyr has white hair and blood red eyes that match his attitude…..murderous without hesitation. "Besides." He spoke aloud. "This means more fun for me."

….

Burton, Texas 2010

"Oh man! I'm going to be late to school!" cried a 16 year old boy. He was Hispanic with white skin, dark brown eyes, and had the build of a well fit male his age. He managed to get to school where his 5 actual friends were waiting. "Sorry I'm late guys." apologized the boy. "Hey it's ok Chris" replied a blonde girl. The blonde was also 16, white, and had blossomed very well over the years. Her eyes were a light green color and despite all the rumors about her she was very smart. "Come on Kate can't I at least beat him for going through all the trouble of calling us here on the weekend and then being late?" questioned a Mexican boy that was also, conveniently, 16. He was short but only an inch shorter that Chris. His skin color was a light brownish color, eyes were light brown and his build was of a football player. "No you can't Gabino, at least not yet. Let's hear what he has to say then if it was not important we both can beat on him." answered a 17 year old blonde female. She was still blossoming to say the least (her chest area has yet to know that she needs those later in life). She was athletic and was no doubt smart. "Come on Brooke you mess with all my fun." Gabino grumbled. "Ha ha." laughed another 16 year old male. "Come on Gabino at least you might get beat him up if this meeting was for nothing." "Your right Chase. I shouldn't get to sad with that chance Brook gave me." answered Gabino. Chase was white with a scar above his left eyebrow. He had the same build as Chris, but he was maybe 2 inches taller than Chris. His eyes are a light blue color. "Hey don't leave me out of the action. Chris still owes me a fight from 2 years ago." a very tall 15 year old said. He was 6 foot 3 inches and a pale white skin color. His eyes are a brown color and his build is not as good as Chris's. "Come on Victor I won fair and square last time." Chris groaned. "Anyway, I called you all here to show you something." Chris pulled a driver's license from his pocket. Everybody started congratulating Chris. "Ahh, I remember when I got MY driver's license." Brooke reminisced. "So anyways my parents are getting me a car as we speak and I just couldn't wait alone so I figured that we could all hang out while I wait." "Sure thing Chris we would be happy to." Kate told him. She had a habit of saying things without getting other people's consent. "Okay." Gabino said. "but what are we going to do at school over a weekend its closed remember?" "Well Gabino, Chase still has the key to the school from that one prank we pulled on the whole school remember?" Gabino did in fact remember. The prank was pulled on him and that is what started his rivalry with Chris. Gabino did get him back though by stealing his clothes and then having him run all the way to the football field to get them back. "So I figured that we could raid the snack machine in there then mess with some of the principal's stuff." Chris planned the whole thing ahead of time about two weeks before this meeting. "Ah Mrs. Davids will love that surprise." Chase responded.

The group of 6 then began to get inside of the school and then had fun messing with all of the stuff the teachers had. They were about to get to Mrs. Davids's office when they all heard a loud noise from outside. *Boom*. The teens went outside to see a huge robot with disembodied arms. The robot seemed to be floating at least 3 feet off the ground. "What the hell is that?" Victor shouted. "I don't know Victor but it seems that it wants to kill us!" Brooke pointed out. Chris thought quickly and said "Move to the side!" As soon as Chris said that a fist swung down to crush the group. They all complied with what Chris suggested and moved before the fist crushed them. _We have to find a way to get out of here._ Chris thought. Before another fist came down something fell from the sky and hit Chris's head. "Ow! That hurt!" Chris yelled as he dodged the other fist. "Hey your head isn't exactly soft either!" a voice replied. "Yeah! Its seems that all human heads are the same here too." another voice agreed. "Hey guys did you hear that?" Chris asked. "What are you talking about Chris?" Kate asked back. "Those voices,""Did you hear them?" Chris asked as he dodged yet another fist. "Don't bother asking them anything you are the only one who can hear us for now." a blue object told him. "Whoa. I must be seeing things. I see two floating objects one of them is blue the other is red." "You're not seeing things kid." the red object told him. "We will explain later but right now you need to listen to us if you want to live." "O-Ok" Chris replied. The blue object told him what to do. "Since you can hear us you must be our biomatch. Yell MEGAMERGE! As loud as you can." Chris complied and shouted, "MEGAMERGE!"

As soon as Chris said that he began to glow and before every person there currently he began to change. His clothes vanished and in its place went a black body suit. When the suit was in place white armor appeared on his legs and a piece covered his crotch and butt area. He was given a red short, sleeve jacket that only covered his chest. Near his hands went gauntlets that went to his hands and covered his wrist on the top but on the bottom they were unprotected. A helmet* appeared on his head and a buster appeared in front of him. Chris grabbed it and turned it into a handle for the energy blade that looked like a triangle but near the bottom end the ends faced down and were longer. He finished mega merging Brooke, Gabino, Kate, Victor, Chase, and the robot were looking at him in awe. "Mega man Model ZX! Ready for action!" Chris shouted though he had no idea how he knew those words. "This power is amazing! I can't believe I just did that! Um… how did I do that exactly?" A voice which he knew was the red object answered his question. "Hey we said we would explain later! Now come on your friends are going to die if they just stand there. By the way I am Model Z and the blue biometal which hit your head first is Model X. Now go destroy that thing before it remembers it has to destroy you!" No sooner did Model Z say that the robot began to charge at Chris determined to kill him. Chris said nothing but instead dashed toward the robot to combat it. He dodged the first swing of the robot's arm and jumped onto it to get close to the body of the robot. When Chris got close enough he began to slash at the robot rapidly. He was knocked back when the other fist bitch slapped him away. "That has got to hurt." Kate stated but as she said that Chris got back up as if the attack was nothing. Chris held the trigger of his saber down until the weapon gathered enough energy and charged at the robot, got close enough, released the trigger, and brought the saber down. When the saber impacted against the robot the energy released helped the saber cut through the armor and cut the robot in half.

The robot then disappeared in an explosion cloud that blew Mega man Model ZX into the wall of the school. When the dust cleared the robot was gone and the group was safe from harm. Chris ended the mega merge and was back in his normal clothes. "Chris!" Kate cried as she hugged him fiercely. Chris whole face became red and he couldn't think of anything for a few minutes after the hug ended. "Um…..um…um…. I glad you are all okay. But I still need answers from Model Z and Model X." This time Chase had a question. "Um who are you talking about?" "The things that helped me take down that robot." Chris searched his pockets but couldn't find them as they were floating right in front of them. Kate tapped Chris on the shoulder and pointed to them. "Oh… that's where they are."

"Hey, you were looking for us?" Model Z asked. "Yeah I need answers and I will get them now." As soon as he said his parents showed up with their mini-van and Chris's new red Mustang GT. "Well you guys will have to wait to explain. Let's get to my house where Model Z and Model X can give us their story and the answers I need."

**To Be Continued…**

***Can't really explain very well how about you go to Google images and search for Mega man ZX to get a better understanding of what I am trying to explain.**

**Until the next chapter: The Chosen Few Pt. 2**


	2. The Chosen Few pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega man Zx or the biometal that will be mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 2: The Chosen Few (pt.2)

…...

The group of 6 managed to make it to Chris's house alive (his driving needed a little more work). They all burst into Chris's room sighing heavily.

"Damn it man. How did you get your license driving like that?" Gabino asked.

"Hey I was doing just fine until you yelled at me to slow down." Chris replied. "If it wasn't for that maybe I would have been in total control."

"You were going 85 mph on a street with a speed limit of 60." Victor brought up.

"Hey Model X and Model Z have questions to answer. Even about how they managed to cram all of us in my car without hassle."

Model X spoke up, "Hey calm down! You all got here alive and that's all that matters."

"Model X is right guys." Brooke told everyone. Model X and Model Z had decided to let everyone who witnessed the fight should be able to hear them. Plus both of them had a hunch that those 5 were the other Chosen Ones. "Now Model X, Model Z, tell us about how you were brought here and why Chris was able to 'Mega merge' with you. Also why did Chris have long blonde hair in that form?"

"Alright alright we will explain everything just hold on. As for the hair change I don't know why it happens it just does." Model Z told everyone.

"Alright everyone get comfy this is a long story." Model X informed them.

There was shuffling noises and pretty soon everyone was sitting is a chair and had a bag of popcorn opened.

"Alright here is how it starts. The Chosen One for Model A had just defeated Master Albert. He was the one who created Model A and was the cause of the Game of Destiny. A game that involved every Chosen One to fight against each other to gain ultimate power. Sorry getting off track. Anyway she escaped certain death because my Chosen One saved her. After that everything was fine no more Mavericks attacked and things were prosperous. Then after a year something went wrong, very wrong. Maverick attacks started happening and Model A's Chosen one found out that the cause was Model W, a powerful and evil biometal. She went to investigate the attack and was never heard from again. We later found out she had perished in a fight with the Model W's Chosen One. A 16 year old by the name of Zephyr. Zephyr then found the other 4 Chosen Ones and killed them too. He destroyed everything in his path and found all the Model Ws and the Model W fragments which in turn made him stronger than any of the other Mega men. Soon he found my Chosen One, Vent, and engaged him in battle. Vent barely escaped with his life. Vent found all the other biometal and engaged Zephyr one final time. It was a titanic battle that ended with Vent getting killed. Using whatever willpower he had left he transported all of the biometal, except Model W, to this point in time. And the rest you are a part of." Model X explained.

"Now for the other questions." Model Z requested be asked now. "What do you want to know?"

Chris started it off. "Well if you two already have Chosen Ones why were you able to mega merge with me?"

"Good question. Here is the answer. Before we were transported here Vent overrode our programming and gave us Chosen Ones that embodied the values of a Chosen One. Chris was able to mega merge because of that key fact."

Kate asked another. "Where are the other biometal?"

"Another good question. Check your pockets."

Brooke, Chase, Victor, Gabino, and Kate complied and gasped. In their hands were biometal. Brooke had a blue biometal, Chase had a purple biometal, Victor had a red white biometal, Gabino had an orange biometal, and Kate had a green biometal.

"Hello Brooke. I am biometal Model L." the blue biometal told her.

"Hi Chase. I am biometal Model P." the purple biometal told him.

"'Sup Victor? I am biometal Model A." the red-white biometal told him.

"Hey Gabino. I am biometal Model F." the orange biometal told him.

"Ready for this Kate? I am biometal Model H." the green biometal told her. "You are our Chosen Ones."

Since everyone else was in shock Chris asked, "How did they get there?"

"When Model Z and I mega merged with you that was their sign that we found our Chosen One and since they are here now that means that their Chosen Ones where there too."

"So that means that we are all Chosen Ones." Chris stated.

"Yep." Model Z said. "Now that that is cleared up be careful. Since that robot didn't report back to Zephyr, he now knows that the biometal are here and he will be out to kill you."

…

At the school another robot appeared. This one was a biped lion who had fire for a mane. He took a long whiff of air and grinned. They were here and all together too. This would be easy hunting. He also wouldn't have to kill as many bystanders and that made him sad but only for a second. After all he was on the hunt for Mega men not food. But that didn't mean he could grab a snack on the way there. He was glad to be back in the world of the living. He sprinted to where the smell of his prey was leading him, glad to be on the hunt for fools who didn't know what was waiting for them.

….

**Sorry that it's shorter than the first chapter but be on the ready for the next chapter. Can you guess who the mechaniloid that has shown up is? If you can you get to submit the Chosen One for Model O when I get to that chapter.**

**Till the next chapter. See ya. **


	3. The Chosen Few pt 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega man Zx or the biometal that will be mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 3: The Chosen Few (pt.3)

Subtitle: The Lion's mistake!

….

"Mom." Chris called. "We're going to collect some firewood from the forest."

"M'kay." His mom replied. "Just don't stay out late tonight. It's supposed to get below 40 degrees after 7:00."

"Don't worry."

The group of Megamen went into the woods that were only 20 feet away. They were going to train and maybe, if they had enough time, get some firewood. After the shock of finding the rest of the biometal in their pockets and some denial that happened later the other 5 were convinced that they were Megamen. They went to the center of the woods and the 5 prepared themselves for the megamerge.

"Well guys," Chris finally told them. "to see if you are all Megamen yell out 'Megamerge' and see if you transform."

Kate was the first to try. "'Kay time to see if this works. MEGAMERGE!"

When she finished saying the words she was covered by the same white light that Chris was in. She was put in the same body suit that Chris was in and her lower body armor was the same as Chris's except her boots were green. Her jacket was the same as Chris's but it was green. The same gauntlets covered her wrist area and on the back of her jacket went a jetpack type thing and on the bottom of her shoes were holes that would help her hover or fly. In front of her two Nitouryuu and she grabbed them. A helmet* appeared and the merge was complete and everybody was amazed. Chris was staring at her chest because the jacket was open as his was and the body suit was skin tight.

Gabino noticed and told Chris, "Chris stop staring at her chest."

Kate also noticed and then slapped Chris very hard in the face.

"Owwwwwwww!" he yelled. "Gabino I don't care that you are a Chosen One. You will pay you son of a b-"

Chase interrupted with, "I believe it's my turn now. Let's do this. MEGAMERGE!"

A blinding white light covered him and he was put in the same body suit. He was put in the same lower body armor and his boots were purple. The same jacket covered his chest area except it was purple. Gauntlets covered his wrist area but the top was wider than the others. A scarf with holes at the end appeared around his neck and a helmet covered his face*. Chase's merge was complete and Gabino then stepped up to try.

"Alright here goes nothing. MEGAMERGE!"

Gabino was covered by a red light and he was put in the same body suit as the others. His lower body was covered the same as the others but his boots were orange. The same jacket covered his chest but it was orange. He had orange gauntlets that went down to near his elbows. A helmet* went over his head and the knuckle busters appeared in front of him he grabbed them and attached them to the back of his jacket. Gabino's merge was done and he gawked at the size of his busters.

"Look at them! They're huge!"

Brooke spoke up, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Gabino. I believe it's Victor's turn to megamerge."

"You're right as usual Brooke it is my turn." Victor said. "Let's rock. MEGAMERGE!"

Victor was covered with a light that was segmented with red and white. He had a light blue and dark blue body suit cover him. His only lower body armor went around his waist and on the back part were holsters. His boots were blue segmented with red and were white on the bottom. He had a vest cover his chest and his gauntlets were a dark blue with red around his wrist. A helmet* covered his head and two large hand cannons appeared in his hands. Victor's merge was complete and Brooke was wondering what she would look like.

"Well I guess I'm last to go up. Here goes. MEGAMERGE!"

Brooke was covered by a blue light and she was put in the black body suit everybody else was in. Her lower body was covered by the same armor as the others and her boots had a fin on each and were blue. Her jacket was like the others but blue and her gauntlets were blue also. A halberd appeared and she grabbed it. A helmet* appeared and covered her head but her hair went under the helmet's bottom gap.

Everybody except Chris was megamerged and if biometal could smirk Model X and Model Z would have been.

Model X spoke, "Well we were right. Brooke you are Megaman Model L. Victor you are Megaman Model A. Gabino you are Megaman Model F. Chase you are Megaman Model P. Kate you are Megaman Model H. Be glad no other has this kind of power at their disposal."

"Except Zephyr and lets not forget he is super strong." Model Z interjected.

"…..Thank you for that Model Z. Anyway you should all train before something shows up." Model X told them.

A rustling noise was heard from the top of a tree and a lion-like robot dropped down. He roared in anticipation because he had found his prey.

"Well it looks like all the Megamen are all in one place how easy for me." the robot lion spoke.

"Um, Model Z, Model X why is there a biped lion robot standing in front of us?" Chris asked.

"Let us get one a few things straight boy. First off, I am not a robot I am a mechaniloid. Second off, I am Fistleo the Predatoriod and I will kill you and send your corpses to my master." Fistleo stated.

Chris replied, "Well that all sounds nice and lovely but we won't let that happen. MEGAMERGE!"

In a flash of light Chris became Megaman Model ZX and he was ready for action.

"Alright guys, lets destroy him." Chris told the other Megamen.

The 6 charged at Fistleo. Ready to handle whatever he was going to throw at them.

(Play "Fight the Knight" by Crush 40 if you want to it is not necessary though.)

Chase started to throw kunai, which came from his gauntlets, at Fistleo who simply dodged to the left. Fistleo was instantly met by Chris who began to slash him. Fistleo groaned in pain from the attack and jumped back only to get shot by Gabino's knuckle busters. Victor began to shoot him with his arm cannons before jumping back to let Kate slash at him with her Nitouryuu. Brooke jumped into the fray and began to slash him with her halberd. Despite just megamerging all 6 Megamen worked together like they knew what they were doing. Then Fistleo roared and knocked Brooke and Kate back and began assaulting Victor with his claws. Chris tried to help but Fistleo grabbed him by the neck and threw him into Kate, who in turn fell back. Gabino came up and hit Fistleo with his buster and Victor had a chance to have a breather from being assaulted. Chris changed his saber into buster mode and charged it. Brooke gave him a chance to charge it and began to distract Fistleo by slashing him. When Chris was finished he alerted Kate.

"Kate move!"

She obeyed and flew upwards just as Chris released the trigger. The blast that came out was a huge blue blast that had two smaller red ones circling it. The blast reached Fistleo and connected. Fistleo roared in pain and began to blow up.

"This isn't over kids. Zephyr will send more troops and he will kill you all with his overwhelming power!"

Fistleo spoke no more as he blew up into shrapnel.

"Well guys that was fun." Chris said.

"Yeah fun." Victor said. "You weren't the one getting hit by his claws. I wanted to yell RAPE as loud as I could."

"Come on lets get some firewood and go home."

The group ended their merge and found some firewood to carry home. The others decided to stay at Chris's house until tomorrow. Chris's mom scolded them for arriving at 7:30.

"Strange the fight didn't seem that long." Brooke said when Chris's mom left the room.

"Oh yeah." Model H spoke. "When Megamen get into a battle what seems like minutes is actually hours."

"That's nice and all Model H." Kate told him. "But right now we all want to sleep."

It was true as soon as Model H was finished speaking everybody was asleep. Kate went to lie down when Chris wrapped his arm around her. She was fixing to slap him when she saw that Chris was fast asleep. She blushed and began to close her eyes.

"But momma," Chris murmured. "I didn't know the cat didn't have 9 lives honest. No, don't pull out the scissors momma I love my hair. Its luscious and amazing."

Kate giggled and whispered, "Good night Chris."

…

**And just like that the group merges and the threat minimized for now.**

***again I can't describe the helmets. Google each Megaman to see what I am working with.**

**Please R&R for me. Pweeez? Anyway, be prepared for the next chapter as Chris will try his best to hide his feelings for Kate.**

**Next Chapter: I need to tell her!**


	4. I need to tell her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega man Zx or the biometal that will be mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 4: I need to tell her!

….

Chris woke with a start. He had a nightmare where his mom began to chase him for killing the cat. She managed to get her hands on him when he woke. He turned his head to the left and saw Kate deep in sleep with a smile on her face. He also saw his arm around her waist and he took it off gently as to not wake her up. He was about to get off of the floor when he heard Kate mumbling.

"No I don't want to go out with you Bobby." He heard. "I love somebody else. You want to know who he is? Well he is walking up here right now. Hi-"

Chris shook her awake as to not hear who she was in love with. He didn't want to find out that way.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"I woke you up because you sounded like you were hungry."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Come on lets go get some breakfast."

They went to the kitchen to see Chris's mom making some biscuits, fried beans, and eggs.

"Morning." she said without looking at them. "Oh, your friends left early, around 6 o'clock. They said not to wake you two up. Do I want to know why?"

"Mom!" Chris said blushing at what she was implying. "I woke up with my arm around her. I don't think anything happened."

"Hey Chris." Kate said. "Where is your dad? I thought he would be around this morning."

Chris's mom answered her. "Oh, he is setting up the projector."

Chris swore. "Damn I forgot. Today is Sunday."

"What's so bad about today Chris?" Kate asked.

"Since my sister is now 5, my parents decided that every Sunday we should show her my most embarrassing pictures." He explained while they grabbed a plate and his mom gave them breakfast. They sat down and he explained some more. "I don't know why but they have every photo of me since I was born."

"What's so bad about that?" Kate asked again.

"Well they have them saved on a memory card and all of them are embarrassing. Plus my sister makes fun of me every time they show the photos."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kate replied while she was eating a biscuit.

"You haven't seen the pictures."

They then ate in silence for different reasons. Kate because she was preparing herself for the events that would transpire later. Chris because he wasn't sure how Kate would react to the photos. When the time came they all sat down and the slide show started.

When it started Kate was wondering why Chris was making a big deal about it. It didn't seem so bad. Then the next set came in and she covered her mouth. The picture was one of Chris at maybe 6 months old and he was completely naked. _Oh wow I hope I __**NEVER **__have a little sibling. _Kate thought as she watched each photo.

Chris was not enjoying his morning. With each photo he covered his face as his parents, his sister, and even Kate laughed at each and every photo. After 30 grueling minutes it was over and everybody except Chris had stopped laughing. Chris started to walk to his room with Kate following him still giggling.

"Wow ha-ha I can't believe those were pictures of you." Kate managed to get out.

Model H spoke up. "Wooooooooooooooooooooow. Chris I've got to come over to your house every Sunday just to see those photos."

"You can't." Chris said miserably. "They have different pictures for every Sunday."

"Hey Chris you want to hang out today?" Kate asked.

Chris was shocked. Nobody had asked him to hang out with him. Plus he didn't expect Kate to ask or so suddenly. _Maybe this is my chance to tell her how I feel. _He thought about it for 20 seconds and decided about what he should do.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Really? Awesome! Let's go to the Park."

"Okay. Let's get going."

With a shower and a change of clothes they were ready to go to the park. They went to Chris's car and went to the park. On the way to the park, Kate thought about why she asked Chris to hang out. She had a dream where it started as a normal school day and then during class she began to think about Chris and how he would look like without a shirt. Then during lunch Bobby asked her out but she denied him. She didn't know why. Bobby was amazing hot with a good rep, but she found herself saying that she loved someone else. She was about to say who but Chris woke her up. No doubt she was talking in her sleep and Chris woke her so she didn't say who she loved. She was glad he did because she didn't want to let it slip that she liked him. What if he didn't like her back? How would he feel about it?

"We're here." Chris announced.

She snapped herself out of her deep thinking and was amazed that they had gotten here so fast. No doubt Chris knew a short-cut. The Park wasn't really a park, Kate and her friends had discovered it during one of their games. The park was really a forest with a rock path the group had made. Then they went to the park everyday during the summer.

Both of them megamerged and began to play a game of tag. Sure they were too old for that game but now being Megamen, the game was better. They jumped on the treetops and tried to make the other slip up so they could get away. They stopped playing after a few hours, ended they're merge, and rested on the grass.

"Kate."

"Yeah?"

"Lately I've been thinking about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like what would happen to us if I liked you."

Kate blushed. She knew where this was going. _Finally._

"I don't know. Why don't you find out?"

She scooted closer to him and he didn't seem to mind as she put her head on his shoulders.

"Guess I will. Kate will you go out with me?"

Kate pretended to think about it for a while. "Hmmmm. Yes. I would love to."

Chris was silent. He wasn't expecting her to say yes. He sat there like an idiot not knowing what to do next. Kate got even closer and kissed him on the cheek. Chris blushed and came to his senses and kissed her forehead. They hugged and wondered what they were going to do when the whole school found out.

"You know Kate. Sooner or later they will find out."

"Don't worry." Kate told him as she began to stand up with Chris following suit. "I have a plan."

….

**And another chapter wrapped up just the way I had planned it.**

**Find out what happens at school on the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: That's right. It's true.**


	5. That's right It's true

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega man Zx or the biometal that will be mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 5: That's right. It's true.

**And so far no reviews. I'm kinda sad about that. I don't know if people read it and don't review because of some reason, or people just don't read it. But nevertheless, I still put new chapters up because I never leave anything unfinished. Anyway, on with the story.**

…...

Riiiiiing! The bell rang symbolizing the start of another school day, and it was the worst day for all the students. In other words, Monday. Chris literally ran into his first class of the day toppling every classmate and himself.

"Oww!" all of the other students yelled. "What did you do that for? …. Stop that! No you stop! Stop what? Stop copying me! I'm not copying you, you are copying me! Quit it!"

"Guys stop yelling and copying each other at the same time!" Chris yelled. "Now, we have to enter this room to go to our Pre A.P. English II class on time."

No sooner did he say that they all tried to enter the class… at the same time. After sorting out the problem they made it inside the class seconds before the bell rang.

"Morning class!" the teacher said brightly.

"Morning Miss Dickshot." the class replied.

"Now today we will continue reading material from Romeo & Juliet and then act them out."

The class responded with a groan. Didn't Miss Dickshot know that the play Romeo & Juliet was the bane of their existence? Nevertheless, they pulled out their copies of the play and began to read the scene where Romeo was confessing his love for Juliet while she was on the balcony of her room.

"Okay class partner up."

Gabino immediately went to find Chris so they could be partners.

"Hey Chris be my partner?" he asked.

"Gabino you do know that this is a romantic scene between Romeo & Juliet right? If we act it out as partners people will think we're gay."

"Oh, then whose going to be your partner?" he asked.

"Kate." Chris replied.

Gabino started laughing until he saw the seriousness in Chris's eyes. "Oh you're serious."

"Yep."

"Then who is going to be my partner?"

"I hear Sarah is looking for a partner. Plus she has a major crush on you."

"You serious! Sarah Cunningham has a crush on me?" Gabino asked in a whisper.

Chris whispered back, "Big time. Now hurry up and find so she can do this scene with you."

Gabino went looking for Sarah while Chris was fighting a laughing fit. He didn't think Gabino would be THAT gullible. He began to search for Kate and found her talking with one of her friends.

"Hey Kate. Be my partner?" Chris asked.

Kate excused herself from her friend and walked up to Chris. The girl seemed to understand why Kate went to talk with Chris.

"Sure." Kate replied. "Lets get to rehearsing this scene. Should be easy enough." With that last sentence she winked causing Chris to blush. "Hey where's Gabino?"

"Oh I told him that Sarah Cunningham was looking for a partner and that she had a crush on him."

"Sarah Cunningham?"

"Yep."

"Ooooo. You're so bad." Kate told him with a seductive voice and wink.

Chris's face became cherry red as he knew what Kate was implying and what would happen later. He shook his head and began to focus. They began to rehearse the lines needed for the scene. Minutes passed and soon Miss Dickshot called on people to perform.

Gabino went up first and Chris and Kate were surprised with who he was performing with. He was performing with Sarah. Sarah was 16 with a more feminine build than anything. Her chest area was a reasonable size and she was a brunette. She was currently wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that hugged her form. All the others guys were drooling while Chris just shook his head, not believing he was like that before he was going out with Kate.

When they were done Sarah was blushing madly while going to her seat. Chris and Kate were up next and when Chris said his lines every girl was staring at him with sparkling eyes. When they were done Kate went to her seat growling at the other girls which was a clear signal to back off.

4 more boring periods went by and they went to lunch. The group of six sat at their table and began to eat their beef spaghetti. However, Gabino had a guest. It was Sarah. She was looking between Chris and Kate wondering what was going on between them.

"Hey Kate?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going out with Chris?"

"Um…..yes."

The others dropped their forks and the other boys minus Gabino screamed "!"

When they were done they began to ask questions about how and when it happened. Chris and Kate weren't giving out answers though. They were wondering why Sarah was sitting at their table.

"Hey Sarah are you going out with Gabino?" Chris asked.

"Um….yeah."

Every boy currently in the cafeteria dropped their forks and screamed out, "! ! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Later, school ended and Chris drove Kate home. When they got to Kate's house they were still in the car making out like crazy and the same was going on with Gabino and Sarah. Except Gabino and Sarah were still at the school parking lot.

"I still can't believe that Chris was telling the truth about you having a crush on me."

"Yep ever since second grade. I still wonder how he found out."

"He probably told me a lie hoping I would make a fool of myself in front of everybody."

"Oh well, we are going out now so be happy."

"Oh trust me. I am happy."

They began to make out again….in front of everybody on the football team.

….

Elsewhere, a group was surrounding a computer screen.

"Sir we have a transmission from Fistleo although it is damaged we might not be able to get all of the full transmission feed." a soldier stated to an unseen person.

"Excellent. Just excellent. Soon I will find the biometal and kill those insolent enough to get in my way." said the figure. He walked out of the shadows revealing himself as Zephyr.

Zephyr began to laugh the laugh of a madman drunk on power. Ready to face these new Megamen with all his might.

….

**And so another chapter has ended with an ending that I completely did not plan.**

**And so the usual writer request. Please R&R. I need reviews.**

'**Till the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The spy has arrived.**


	6. The spy has arrived pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega man Zx or the biometal that will be mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 6: The spy has arrived (pt. 1)

**With this next chapter I hope to shock you! Anyway, in this two-parter you will get to see Zephyr's base, who the spy he will send is, and someone will make a startling discovery about the group. Some other questions will probably be answered too. So be prepared.**

….

The base was bustling with noise. He hated having to see this much disorganization. He had recently been revived by Zephyr and he wondered why. Of course he knew he would be revived. Back in his time he caused much destruction to several resistance bases and had given the famous hero a run for his money.

Shaking these thoughts aside he continued walking through the corridor that lead to the meeting room. Just an hour ago a transmission feed from Fistleo was received and his new master requested his presence. He reached the right door and it slid open so he could walk in. Taking in his surroundings he smirked. Several people were staring at him no doubt mistaking him for someone else. He walked up to Zephyr and kneeled.

"Master" he stated. "What is needed of me?"

"Well my pet." Zephyr replied. "I need you for a special mission that I can't give the others."

"What would that mission be?"

"In due time my pet. In due time. For now watch the transmission feed. I mean what we were able to get."

"Of course, my master."

He and his master turned to the screen as it turned on. It showed the first person perspective of Fistleo and they were watching the fight scene. Megaman Model P had started throwing kunai at Fistleo but he had dodged to the left. _A major mistake. _he thought. Then Megaman Model ZX dashed up to him and began to slash him rapidly. The feed then skipped ahead as it showed Fistleo slashing at Megaman Model A. The feed skipped ahead again as it showed Megaman Model ZX firing his fully charged buster shot at him. The feed then cut to static as he figured out that was the moment Fistleo's visual receptors had ceased functioning.

"So what is it you wish me to do about these new Megamen?"

"I want you to spy on them."

"Spy?" How could his master have him do this? Spying brought him neither destruction nor the satisfaction of fighting anybody.

"Yes spy. Once you have enough information relayed to me I will give you the order to attack and destroy them."

"You do know that if I fail there is a possibility that you may have another Megaman causing you a headache."

"More than a headache. But I know the risks and plus you look more human without your armor."

"Why not send someone else? One of the mechaniloids perhaps."

"Because the mechaniloids have faced the Chosen Ones before and I am sure that it would be hard for them to resist killing them on sight."

"Good point."

"So the transerver is ready to send you to the location of the first mechaniloid's destruction but we must do something about your appearance."

"True."

In no time he was stripped of his armor and bodysuit. The tech geeks were going to do something with it but he didn't know what. Next he was put in clothing that would not make him stick out while he was there. He now had on a crimson t-shirt and some black jeans. _Subtle. Very subtle. I like it. _he thought while he smiled.

Then in just a few minutes he was given a watch that the tech geeks had made.

"In that watch" one of the geeks told him. "is your armor and body suit. Just push the button that reads 'light' got it?"

"Got it."

He stepped into the transerver and began to feel the energy that came with being prepared to be transported.

"Good luck my spy."

And so he was transported to the high school.

….

Chris was asleep in Kate bed being tired out from all the school work. From Algebra II all the way to World History. But enough of what was going on in the room. Let's go deeper all the way into Chris's dreams.

He was in a room and a purple monkey mechaniloid was hopping around everywhere.

"Vent watch out he is going to get in close."

"I know that already Prairie."

"Oh I was just making sure."

The monkey then punched Vent and Chris felt the pain. He awoke seconds later to find himself sweating and out of breath. Whoever that was he was the previous Chosen One for Model X and Model Z. Seconds later he remembered the name that voice known as Prairie had identified him as Vent. How could he have that dream? He would ask Model X later. Model X seemed to be the brains of the biometal group.

The next day it was time for more school and it was a good day. Chris however, was not feeling the mood. He kept feeling like something major was going to happen. He drove to the high school with Kate in the passenger seat. He had enjoyed the night they had together, but it was hard to convince Kate's parents to let Chris stay the night because they had taken a lot of time on the homework. He didn't remember passing out but then again Algebra II always took a lot out of him.

They made it to the high school where they both got out of his red Mustang. Chris had a bright red t-shirt on with blue jeans and New Balance sneakers on. Kate had a green t-shirt on with blue jeans and Nike sneakers. The two then met up with Gabino who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans and the same sneakers as Chris. Brooke came up with a blue shirt and blue jeans with the same sneakers as Kate. Chase and Victor came around near the door with Chase wearing a purple shirt and black jeans with Converse on. Victor was wearing a mostly red shirt but with white in it. He had black Vans on.

"Okay." Chris started. "If we are color scheming we are like a Power Ranger knock-off."

"Don't worry Chris." Chase replied. "I doubt we will be a Power Ranger knock-off. I guess we all coincidently put on shirts that matched our predominate armor color."

"Hey." Victor pointed out. "Look. I think we have a new guy."

Victor was right. In front of the door was a male with a crimson red t-shirt and black jeans. He seemed to be about 16. They began to walk to him. Questions began to race through their minds.

….

He saw 6 people walking to him. He looked at their facial features and automatically noticed features that a Megaman had. He prepared himself by turning on the mic that Zephyr had placed in his ear when he was brought back to life. Zephyr would be getting any of the information that he managed to get.

"Hi! I'm Kate." the girl named Kate said. To him she had a lofty attitude that matched the Model H.

"I'm Chris." The boy named Chris said. "The boy on my right is Victor, the girl behind me is Brooke, the boy on my left is Chase, and the boy trying to get a better look at you while trying not to feel up on my girlfriend Kate is Gabino." To him he had a sort of leadership that was worthy of Model X. "Sooo, what's your name?"

"My name is…" he hadn't thought this far ahead. "Henry Hesus."

"Okay Henry on behalf of the entire school. Welcome to Burton High School."

Chris stuck his hand out and Henry shook it. However Chris saw that Henry's eyes were a blood red color and it irked him for some reason. He shook the feeling off as he felt an overwhelming power surge through his body. Chase checked his watch and saw that the bell was only thirty seconds from ringing.

"Damn! Guys let's get to class. Henry what is your first class?"

"Oh its um… let me see. It's Pre A.P. English II."

"Sweet same class. Then follow us."

"Um… okay."

The group ran to the class but as soon as Henry saw which class room it was he quickly took the lead. However while Henry was running he was reporting to Zephyr.

"Did you get all of that sir?"

"Yes I did. And you are sure that those 6 you are with right now are the Megamen we are looking for?"

"Yes I am positive. Shall I proceed with destroying them?"

"No. Get more information like their battle style, what they eat and how they would react if they lost a loved one."

"Got it. Oh reporting to class. Get more information later."

Miss Dickshot stood up as the group entered the class a second before the bell rang.

"Hello. Would you care to explain why you are cutting it close today?"

Chris spoke up. "Sorry we were talking to the new kid and we lost track of time."

"A new student? Where?"

Henry spoke up. "I am right here. And to save you some breath my name is Henry Hesus."

"Hello Henry. I am Miss Dickshot and I am obviously your English teacher for the year."

"Nice to meet you Miss Dickshot."

"Now find the seat that is next to Sarah who is right over there." Miss Dickshot pointed to the far corner on the right.

Henry went to his seat and prepared to learn what he possibly already knew.

….

The class went by fast and for high school students it was free period. Chris told Kate he was going to show Henry around and she tagged along.

"Anything is better than having 20 guys trying to win me over. Especially when I have the most amazing boyfriend right here."

Chris began to show Henry around the school while explaining where his classes were. Henry had all the same classes as Chris so that meant that Chris was his go-to guy for things he didn't understand, which almost never happened. Chris still had the feeling he had when he had awoken and it seemed to grow stronger when he was around Henry. **(A/N: Epic foreshadowing)**. When Chris was finished show Henry around the free period ended which meant it was time for Principles of Business, his best class. Henry and Chris went to the class with everybody gawking at Henry which Chris could see that it was making Henry feel uncomfortable.

"Ok guys" the teacher told the two of them. "My name is-"

"Your name is Mrs. Madman. You are also Chris's favorite teacher. Pleased to meet you. My name is Henry Hesus."

"Well, hi Henry but first rule of class. Do NOT interrupt the teacher."

"My apologies. I only wanted to show Chris that I was paying attention to what he was saying during free period."

"Okay, but I trust you will not interrupt me again."

"No, not again."

"Good now go find a seat near Chris."

"Okay."

Henry went to sit next to Chris. Chris got Henry a copy of the booklet that he had and the class began.

….

The class also went by fast as Henry had proved himself to be Chris's equal in the business industry.

Henry went to the restroom to report to Zephyr.

"Sir in the school I am not able to get the information I need. The teachers keep telling the students to be quiet and so on. I will have to get the information after school."

"Well, the school scenario backfired on us. Do what you can to get the information. Got it?"

"Got it."

Henry left the restroom and went to find Chris. He found Chris in the cafeteria eating beef tacos.

"Hey Chris I have no home and I was wondering if I could stay at your house until I can find one."

"Sure. If you have no home I don't see why not."

"Thanks."

Chris didn't know that Henry had an ear bud or that the bud was on. Henry was sure that Zephyr was smiling at the success of getting information from the leader of the group.

None of the Megamen knew what was going to happen once he had given enough to Zephyr.

Henry would destroy them with all his might. For he was Omega Zero!

….

**Well, how was that? This chapter has proved to be the longest chapter I have ever written and I am glad. Get ready for the next and final part of the spy has arrived.**

**The next chapter will have a subtitle like the third chapter and be ready for whoever makes the discovery.**

**Next chapter: The spy has arrived**

**Subtitle: The shocking discovery.**

**Any reviews are welcome.**


	7. The spy has arrived pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega man Zx or the biometal that will be mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 7: The spy has arrived (pt. 2)

Subtitle: The shocking discovery

**Hey guys! How's it goin'? I am here to give you the next chapter in this fanfic. I won't write the Henry's visit to Chris's house mainly because I am lazy. But I will make references to it so you might be able to guess what happened that night. This chapter takes place two days after Henry's first day so it is Thursday which ironically is the day I am writing this and possibly submitting this. If it's not up today then it will be Friday. Enough of my rambling. On with the Fanfiction!**

….

"Chris wake up. It's time for school." Model Z said attempting to wake Chris up. When that didn't work he tried a different approach. "Hey Chris! Wake the flying freak up!"

"Huh?" Chris was woken up by Model Z yelling right in his ear. Unfortunately, he rolled right of the bed. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Hey you didn't wake up when I told you normally so I yelled in your ear. Anyway, hurry up and get ready for school."

Chris groggily got up from the floor and went to his closet. He picked out some blue jeans and put them on. He then found a shirt that stuck out and picked it out. He smiled when he saw it was green. _Why oh why does it scream 'Put me on and Kate will get a laugh out of it'? _He put the shirt and grabbed his back pack.

He ate some of his mom's horrible breakfast because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He then got in his car and drove to school. He was hoping that Henry wouldn't be there waiting for him. He was wrong which really got him upset.

"You know Chris" Model X said. "maybe Henry isn't all that bad."

"Right. But don't you find it odd that just 2 days after we all became Megamen Henry shows up with no home and asking many questions about us or more specifically about me?"

"Maybe Henry's just curious." Model Z replied.

"I don't know. I still don't trust him."

After the conversation in the car Chris got out to meet with Henry.

….

Henry was really glad about today. Zephyr had given him the okay to attack them. Just not destroy them.

"Show them that they can't hold onto the biometal much longer while you are there. Don't show them your identity, just show them that you know who you are."

Zephyr's orders were clear and were not to be defied. Today after school he would defeat the Megamen and they would be so humiliated that they would just hand over the biometal.

He saw Chris walk up to him and he forced a smile.

"Hello Chris."

"Hey." Chris replied.

"Chris I want to ask you a question."

"And what would that be Henry?"

"If you died today what would you think about before death?"

"I don't know. I guess I would think about what would happen to my family, friends, and the school without me."

"That's nice to Chris."

….

School went by faster than usual and it troubled Chris. Kate could tell that much. Other than that she could not say. They all met at Chris's car to talk about when they could get time to train.

"I don't know when but we have to train during the weekends." Chris told them.

"Sorry but you won't get the chance to train right now." Someone told them.

Kate and the rest of the group looked up toward to where the voice came from and gasped. The figure jumped down and they gasped again. Whoever this was he looked like Chris in Megaman form. Except his armor was crimson and his helmet was more streamline.

"Who are you?" Gabino asked.

"I am the one and only Messiah. I am the God of Destruction. I am Omega Zero!"

When he said that everyone kneeled down and grasped their head. When they opened their eyes they were one person. They were in a different place but they were facing the same person. They knew who he was and were terrified. He was flowing with energy and it seemed to get stronger as he got closer to them. They closed their eyes again and found themselves back at school.

"What do you want?" Kate asked.

"What I want are the biometal you have in your possession."

Kate didn't know how he knew about the biometal but he seemed to be very bad.

"Sorry, they like it where they are." Chris retorted.

"Sorry to hear that. Better megamerge before I humiliate you beyond belief."

They were more than happy to comply.

….

Sarah was looking for Gabino to ask if he wanted to come over for dinner.

"Where could he be?" she wondered out loud.

She went to the parking lot and saw Gabino with his friends and someone else in crimson armor. Wait, armor? She took cover behind a building and watched as Gabino and his friends pull out these weird looking amulets.

She heard them yell "MEGAMERGE!" and then she was blinded by light.

…

Chris was used to megamerging by now and was ready to fight with all he had. When they finished merging they all stared down Omega Zero.

"What you think that just because you are megamerged I will cower in fear? I have handled worse than six Megamen. I have fought Zephyr for a minute before I realized that it was hopeless to defy him. So go ahead give me all you got."

The 6 Megamen were about to lunge at Omega Zero before he spoke out. "Wait. Isn't it a little unfair for all 6 of you to attack me at once? How about only two of you attack me at a time?"

Chris stole a look at Gabino and saw him nod. Chris took the signal and dashed toward Omega with Gabino following. Omega smiled and went into a fighting stance. He was outlined by a white light and waited as his enemies got closer.

(Play "Soul Ablaze" again don't really have to)

Gabino started to fire his knuckle busters as fast as he could but Omega unsheathed his O-saber and slashed the shots in half. Chris then dashed up to Omega and slashed him. Omega blocked the attack and began to attack him. Chris blocked the attacks with difficulty. _If he only lasted a minute with Zephyr and he is this strong, I hate to think of how strong Zephyr is. _Omega pressed the attack and punched Chris in the gut. When Chris doubled over Omega kicked him away. Gabino then tried to punch Omega with his busters but Omega moved to the side, pulled out his O-buster and pistol whipped Gabino in the face. As Gabino staggered back Omega jumped and kicked Gabino in the chest. As Gabino was sent back Brooke and Victor went to try their luck.

Brooke went up to Omega and tried to get a successful attack in, but failed horribly. Omega jumped back and began to shoot Brooke with his buster. She screamed in pain as every shot hit their mark. Victor then shot at Omega but it seemed that every shot went right through him. Omega slashed Victor and punched him away. Brooke went up to Omega and twirled her halberd in hopes of confusing Omega. It seemed to work for 3 seconds before Omega grabbed it and threw her away. Kate and Chase looked at each other and though Kate couldn't she Chase's face. She seemed to know he was afraid to attack alone. She swallowed her fear and charged with Chase following.

Chase started to shoot kunai at Omega but Omega moved to the side. Unlike Fistleo he expected the attack from Kate and blocked with his O-saber. He held down the trigger of his buster to charge energy. Kate tried to get a hit in but even though she had two swords, it seemed that Omega had a lot of experience with his saber. When Omega's buster was done charging he released the trigger after aiming at Kate. Kate saw the blast that was coming toward her, but she couldn't dodge in time. When the blast hit her, she didn't know what else happened. She had been knocked out.

Chris seeing his girlfriend shot down became enraged and charged at Omega, while charging his saber. He went right in front of Omega and brought his fully charged saber down on Omega. Omega blocked the attack and the shockwave of the collision blew everyone back except for Omega and Chris. Engaged in a standstill they tried to push the other away. Chris looked at Omega's face and saw something that disturbed him. Omega's eyes were blood red. Chris became troubled and Omega took the chance and pushed Chris back.

As Chris was pushed back he fell, tired and exhausted. He looked up at Omega expecting him to take his life.

"I won't kill you… yet." Omega spoke.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I only had orders to attack you, not kill you." When Omega said that he disappeared in a flash of light.

Chris was still looking at the spot where Omega disappeared. He heard Kate yell in pain and looked at her. She had just woken up and was taken out of her merge.

"Kate! Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! I just woke up with the feeling of hellfire running through my body!"

"Well I was just asking!"

"Gabino!" someone yelled. The group looked up to see Sarah running up to him. "Ohmygosh Gabino are you okay?"

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you but when I do you transform into some weird thing and fight something even weirder."

"Sarah I think you need to take a nap."

"Maybe you are right." Sarah then fainted from having seen all of the fighting and feeling the shockwave.

"Well that is just great." Chase said. "We have a girl that just fainted and an injured person. Perhaps both need to be taken to the hospital."

"Chase you are right." Chris said. "Let's get them both to the hospital."

Chris picked Kate up while Gabino picked Sarah up and took them to Chris's car.

"Model X can you make us all fit in the car like you did the day I transformed?"

"Yeah, I can." Model X replied.

Model X worked his biometal magic and they all fit in the car. Chris drove to the hospital thinking about the fight.

"Guys did you get close enough to see Omega's eyes?"

"None of us did."

"Omega's eyes were blood red. Like Henry's eyes."

"What are you implying Chris?" Gabino asked.

"I'll explain at the hospital." Chris told them.

….

**Well how was that? I managed to get this two parter wrapped finished. Be ready for more action later on.**

**Any reviews are welcome. Till next chapter!**

**Chapter 8: The hospital shenanigans! **


	8. Hospital shenanigans pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman ZX or any of the biometal mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 8: Hospital shenanigans

**And so another chapter in this story. Sorry it took so long I blame my mother. Also I am working with OpenOffice for the first time and it is really different than what I am used to. This chapter is mostly a filler with some comedic elements in it. So without further ado. Here is the next chapter.**

…**...**Chris was lying in a hospital bed when he awoke. He looked around and saw 4 faces looking at him from the sides of the bed. He groaned with pain as he tried to get up.

"What the hell happened? I remember walking into the hospital and that's it." Chris asked them.

"Well." Brooke started. "When we walked in Kate was messed up pretty bad, you remember that, but then you passed out. The doctors checked you and you were pretty banged up. I guess since you were the only one to get close to Omega and managed to deal some damage. We were okay mostly but then the doctors put you in this room despite our objection."

"So where is Kate?"

"She is in the room directly across from you. We made sure that it was done."

"Thanks guys." Chris said as he tried to get up again.

"Oh no you don't." a voice stated.

The group looked up and saw that it was the doctor. The doctor was like all doctors shown in those dramas. He was in all girls eyes incredibly hot.

"My name is Dr. Rick Stun'em, but you can just call me Dr. Stun'em." the doctor told them as Brooke visibly drooled. "Now I told your friends that you should not get out of bed for the next two weeks. Until then you are forced to stay in this boring room for two boring weeks."

Dr. Stun'em then left the room and Chris tried to get up again.

Gabino decided to speak. "Chris you are supposed to stay in bed."

"Wow Gabino. Never thought you to be the 'follow the rules' type of person." Chase said.

"Hey! I do not follow the rules! Chris is severely hurt and I worry for his safety."

"Wow Gabino. Never thought you cared." Chris sarcastically replied.

Chris then got up from his bed with difficulty and put on his clothes and shoes. He then stumbled toward Kate's room hoping to talk to her. He managed to get into her room and saw her staring at the door.

"Morning Kate."

"Oh. Hey Chris."

"Something is wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, first off. You didn't smile when I came in like you always do. Secondly, you had that 'deep in thought' look you have when you're,well, deep in thought."

"Oh. Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda." Chris quickly changed his mind. "No, not kinda. It really is that obvious."

"Oh." Kate responded not happy with the fact that Chris read her so well. "Something is wrong. The way Omega Zero knew who we are is troubling me."

"Yeah I was wondering about that too." Chris agreed. "Hold on, let me get the others in here." Chris then turned his head toward the door and spoke. "Come in guys I know you are there."

The eavesdroppers then opened the door and walked in grumbling about the fact that Chris knew they were there.

"Now that we are all in here I can explain my theory." Chris started. "Here is what I am thinking. Since I was the only one who managed to get close enough to Omega I noticed something. Omega's eyes were blood red."

Victor then spoke up. "And your point is?"

"I was getting there Victor." Chris replied angrily. "Now as I was saying. When we introduced ourselves to Henry I noticed something else. Henry's eyes were also blood red."

"So what are you saying?" Brooke asked.

"I am saying that maybe Henry is this Omega Zero character."

Victor, Brooke, and Gabino gasped.

"How could you say that?"

"Why are you jumping to conclusions?"

"Henry has done nothing evil. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Chris spoke up. "Hey I am just saying."

"How can you prove your claim then?" Brooke asked.

"Well, when Henry came over to my house he asked my parents a lot of questions. Such as, 'Is Chris a fluent fighter?' 'Does Chris have any weak points?'"

"And that doesn't prove anything." Victor stated.

"Yeah but yesterday Henry asked me 'If you died today what would you think about before death?'"

"Just a curious question." Gabino told him.

Chris then turned angry. "Fine if you don't believe me then there is nothing left to talk about with this subject."

…**...**

Else where in the hospital the nurses were trying to find Chris.

"Where oh where could that patient be?" one nurse asked.

Another nurse responded. "If we knew where he was then we wouldn't be searching for him."

…**...**

"So with that conversation done with. Who wants to defy the doctors orders and have fun?" Chris asked.

Everyone agreed. Kate got out of bed and put her shoes and clothes on.

"Wait." Gabino said. "We should find Sarah so that she can have fun too."

"Alright." Kate said.

The group didn't have to search long. It only took them two minutes to find Sarah's room. When they walked in they saw Sarah already dressed and waiting.

"About time you showed up." Sarah told them. To answer the impeding question that she knew was coming. "The nurses and doctors have been looking all over for all of you. So I figured that it was only a matter of time until you would try to find me. What are we going to do?"

"Well we were planning on defying the doctors orders, find you, and have some fun." Chris explained. "And now that we know the hospital staff is searching for us it will the all the better."

Sarah followed the group out of the room and the fun began.

…**...**

The group split up in order to cause more chaos. For right now we will start with Chris. Chris ran down a few corridors to attract the nurses's attention. When the nurses saw him they started to chase him down. He broke into a full sprint and easily lost them. He found an open door and went in. He saw several things that would help him with his fun.

When the nurses went into the room they saw Chris and gasped. Chris had an anesthesia tank strapped on his back, a belt with several syringes and sedatives inside, an air-soft gun fashioned to shoot syringes, a doctors mask on, and oddly enough a bandana.

"Doctor's in the house girls." Chris told them. "And he is scheduling appointments."

…**...**

Gabino was a different story. He was currently destroying every piece of equipment on sight. It distracted every person that he encountered. He was currently making sure that the doctors and nurses didn't land a syringe on him. Where and how they managed to have guns that fired syringes was a mystery to him.

He turned right in one of the corridors and found himself in a dead end.

"Now we have you." Dr. Stun'em told him. "And you won't be getting away from your room this time."

The doctor walked toward Gabino slowly as to make Gabino worried. And it was working.

…**...**

**Uh-oh. Looks like Gabino is in some serious trouble. Because it is Thanksgiving I am very busy enjoying my week off from school and this will have to be another two-parter. Personally I like that fact because it will add to the effect. But I hate the fact that this so short.**

**Any reviews welcome.**

**Chapter 9: Hospital shenanigans pt.2**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	9. Hospital shenanigans pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman ZX or any of the biometal mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 9: Hospital shenanigans pt. 2

**Hey guys! How's it goin'? I know the way the last chapter ended sucked but I was dealing with writer's block. Anyway this chapter will more than make up for it. Be prepared. Also justarandomNightWorldfan () thanks for the amazing review!**

…**...**

Gabino was watching Dr. Stun'em get closer and closer. He closed his eyes waiting to get knocked out by the syringes that were about to be shot at him. _Thunk Thunk Thunk. _Gabino opened his eyes to see the doctor on the floor with three syringes in his back.

"Who...?" Gabino asked but stopped half way when he saw a figure at the entrance of the hallway.

"Your welcome." the figure said stepping into the light.

Gabino gasped and saw that it was Chris. Gabino looked behind Chris and saw several nurses in the same fashion as the doctor.

"What did you do to them?" Gabino asked.

"I just gave them a few shots and maybe some anesthesia."

"Dude that is awesome. Where did you get this stuff?"

"A room. I don't know which one but the room was amazing."

"I will take your word for it."

Gabino and Chris then set off to find the others.

…**...**

Kate had met with Brooke two minutes ago and both of them were causing problems. Kate was messing with some of the doctors while Brooke tried to keep the nurses out of Kate's way. Kate was throwing anything she could get her hands on. Syringes, an IV, scales, and even patients. Yes patients. The doctors had to stop to catch the patients and that gave Brooke and Kate some time to escape. The two were running down the main lobby when they crashed into somethings.

"Ow!" Kate, Brooke and two additional voices cried out. Kate spoke first. "Alright who is the wise guy that got in our way?"

"Wait I know that voice. Is that Kate?" one of the two people said.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Well, gee that is a nice way to greet your boyfriend." Chris stated rubbing his head.

"Chris? I thought you were going to cause as much trouble as possible."

"Well as you can see I did."

Kate took a better look at him and saw that he had a bandana, an anesthesia tank strapped on his back, a doctor's mask over his mouth, a belt with syringes and sedatives, and an air-soft gun like the doctors had.

"What happened to you?" Brooke asked.

Chris explained and soon they struck up a different conversation.

"What is the new plan?" Kate asked.

"We find Chase, Victor, and Sarah again and then get out of here before they get our photos and post us on the 'Do not heal or let in the hospital again' bulletin."

"So where do you think they are?" Gabino asked.

"I would say hiding in a supply closet." Brooke told them.

…**...**

"Chase could you move to the side a bit?" Sarah asked.

"I wish I could but Victor is in the big corner." Chase told her.

"Hey, we already discussed this. Since I am bigger I get the bigger corner." Victor said..

"Discussed it my butt. You just picked me up from the corner and put me near the door." Sarah said.

"Hey all we have to do is wait until the others find us and boom. We are out of here." Victor told them.

…**...**

"Well then. Let's go find them." Chris said.

The four went to the directory and found out where the only supply closet was. Which was right next to them.

"Well how convenient." Kate told them.

Chris opened the door and Sarah, Chase, and Victor fell out of the closet.

"Ow!" they screamed out.

"Hey keep it down. Do you want to get out of here as quietly as possible?" Brooke told them.

"Yes." they said.

"Then let's go." Chris said as he dumped his hospital stuff on the floor.

The group then walked to the exit and then exited the hospital. The sun shining brightly in their eyes.

"Glad to be out of their." Chris told them.

The rest agreed. They began to get in Chris's car where the biometal where waiting.

"Um... what took you guys so long?" Model H asked.

"Long story Model H." Kate told him.

"Hey can you guys work your magic so we can all fit?" Chris asked the biometal.

"Sure." the biometal told them.

After that Chris drove them to the school where the other cars were. After the others got into their respective cars and drove away Chris was still deep in thought about the conversation at the hospital. _I still believe that Henry is this Omega Zero person. But how can I prove myself right? _He then drove to his house where his mother was waiting for him. After explaining that there was a small fire in his Chemistry class and that he and a few others were sent to the hospital for smoke inhalation. Everything was fine.

Chris then went to lie on his bed. _Wait. We still need to find out when we can train. If we can train maybe we will stand a chance against Omega Zero._

…**...**

Henry was currently walking through the base. _Meh. Same as it ever was. _He went to the meeting room and saw Zephyr.

"How was the performance?" Henry asked.

"It was good. A good way to bring your skills back to their original par."

"No, not really. They were just pushovers who didn't know what to do against a _real_ opponent."

"Then we should send more mechaniloids to get their skills up for the next time you fight them. Until then keep spying on them when they fight the mechaniloids."

"How will I know when they do?"

"I will tell you through your communicator. Since today on that Earth is Friday and school has ended you can spend the weekend here training against hundreds of thousands of mavericks."

"Yes sir."

…**...**

Chris was sleeping and having another dream about Vent. Model X and Model Z were talking.

"Do you think Vent made the right choices when he was deciding the Chosen Ones." Model Z asked.

"I don't know. The way they all lost to Omega concerns me."

"Yeah. But don't forget. Omega was and is stronger than all of them combined. How Vent managed to beat him is through a miracle."

"Let us worry about it later. Right now we know Chris and the others are at least trying to get better."

"Yeah but not at a fast enough pace."

"Enough of this negative talk Model Z. They will beat Zephyr."

"Let's just hope that they can beat Omega Zero before Zephyr comes around."

"Right."

And with that Model X and Model Z went to sleep.

…**...**

**Awesome got this done. Although it is short it should have finished up this two parter well. And I finally got a review! Again thank you justarandomNightWorldfan (). Also I do not know if biometal sleep, but they do in my fanfiction.**

**Any reviews welcom.**

**'Till the next chapter! Chapter 10: A Shocking Height!**


	10. A Shocking Height!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman ZX or any of the biometal mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 10: A Shocking Height!

**Hey Guys! Guess what. First semester of school is almost over with! Thank God! Although, I am sad that I won't see my friends for two weeks after December 17th. But, anyway I realized that I never did state the month of when this story is currently taking place. Let us just say that it is in December 'kay? Now For some other things. None of the other Megamen believe Chris and his idea that Henry is Omega Zero. Even though we do know that in fact he is. The six of them have not gotten to train at all and that is mainly because of Omega and some other issues. Also currently Brooke, Chase, and Victor are not in a relationship with anybody how sad :,(. Gabino has hooked up with one of the hottest girls in school but how long will the relationship last? Chris and Kate have had, so far, a healthy relationship but problems might arise later (foreshadowing). Henry has to make his "friendship" last with the Megamen so they do not suspect anything. So what will he do to preserve it?**

**And... next time I will have a surprise for you all.**

…**...**

Chris woke up the next morning and took a look at the clock. He gasped is alarm when he saw that it was 10:00 am. He hurriedly got out of bed and took a shower. When he was done he put some clothes on and went for his phone. When he checked the time he took a closer look and saw that today was Saturday. He relaxed and then went to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and saw a note.

_Dear big bro,_

_Sorry but I cleaned the fridge out! Mom is angry with me and we are going to be gone for a few hours to get food and supplies. Also, your girlfriend sent you like twenty texts from seven all the way to nine,but don't worry I read them all so you wouldn't have to._

_Also, don't you just love the way I write for a five year old?_

_With love,_

_Jessica at 9:30 am._

Chris knew that the time was to show when she wrote it. But why did she have to read his text messages? He checked his phone's messages and saw that none of the texts were wrote in _that_ way. He sighed in relief and then proceeded to call Kate, not text her back. He heard one ring and then she picked up.

"Hello." she said sweetly.

"Hi Kate." he replied.

"So, why did you not reply to my texts?"

"Well, to be honest I just woke up, and my sister read them."

"How do you know?"

"She left me a note saying she did."

"Oh. So why did you call?"

"Well, I figured that since we have time today we could train with the others then you and I can spend some time and well just let your imagination run wild for that."

"Oh, Chris! That is just so unlike you!"

"I know." he smiled.

"So, where are we going to practice?"

"The Park."

"K. I'll tell the others. What time?"

"Right now."

"Got it. Immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

"Then we will see you there."

"K, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Chris retrieved Model X and Model Z and got into his car. He drove down the familiar road that took him to the park and got there in no time. He got out of his car and waited.

After ten minutes they showed up. Brooke first with Chase and Victor in her car. Kate soon followed with Gabino and surprisingly Sarah.

When everyone was out of their respective car Chris raised an eyebrow (wish I could do that) at Sarah.

"Don't look at her like." Gabino spoke out. "I invited her."

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure." Chris said.

"So how are we going to train?" Victor asked.

"We will go into three groups of two and train. Then whoever wins from those groups will fight the others who won." Chris explained.

"Got it." everyone of them said.

"Sarah you can just sit and watch." Gabino told her.

"Kay. Just make sure you win got it?" Sarah replied.

"Don't worry."

The groups sorted. Chris would fight Victor. Chase would fight Brooke. Lastly, Kate would fight Gabino.

…**...**

Chris and Victor volunteered to fight first. Already megamerged Model A decided to speak with Victor via mindlink.

"Victor. Listen. We have an ability called 'A-Trans'. It will let us transform into enemies we have already defeated."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Never got the chance. Between school and Omega."

"Oh, right. So how do I use it?"

"Just say 'A-Trans' and whatever enemy you want."

"So if I want to be Fistleo..."

"Yep."

Chris not wanting to hear Victor speaking to himself dashed towards him.

He heard Victor say, "A-Trans Fistleo!"

Chris saw that Victor was covered in a white light and when it faded he saw Fistleo. He gasped and jumped back.

"Wow. I feel like I am on fire." Victor said with Fistleo's voice.

"Victor is that you?" Chris asked.

"Of course."

"Oh okay."

Chris then dashed at Victor again and dodged the horizontal strike that was aimed at him. Chris then slashed Victor with his ZX saber and was earned with a groan of pain. Victor then grabbed Chris by the arm and threw upwards. He then slashed Chris which caused Chris to go airborne again. Victor repeated the process five times and then jumped above Chris while he was airborne and kicked him downwards. Chris then hit the ground unmoving. Victor went back to his Megaman form and walked towards Chris. Chris then jumped back onto his feet with his saber transformed into buster form. He released several small yellow oval shaped blasts at Victor. Victor jumped to the side and unleashed his own blasts. Chris dashed underneath the blasts and then punched Victor in the gut. As Victor doubled over Chris changed his buster back to saber form and slashed him repeatedly. Chris then kicked Victor back and then charged his saber. When Victor recovered he was greeted by a fully charged saber slash that knocked him out of Megaman form. The others cheered as Chris walked over to Victor, offered him a hand to get back up, and then Chris shook his hand.

…**...**

Brooke and Chase were up next to fight and both stood on opposite sides sizing up their opponent. Chris then dashed toward Brooke and started throwing kunai at her. Brooke twirled her halberd to deflect the kunai then slashed at Chase. Chase jumped back and then toward the trees he jumped. With Chase obscured by the trees Brooke was helpless as Chase threw one kunai after another from different places. Then a shuriken was thrown and Brooke was knocked out of her Megaman form. The fight was over as fast as it was started.

…**...**

Kate and Gabino were on opposite sides. Kate was ready for anything that Gabino could shoot at her. She had learned from Model H that electricity was the weakness of fire and she was prepared to exploit the weakness. Gabino started to unleash a multiple amount of blasts at Kate and Kate just air dashed upwards. Then she air dashed towards Gabino and slashed at Gabino as she descended downward. She charged her Nitouryuu with electrical energy and slashed Gabino. He hissed in pain as the electricity flowed through his body. He stood immobile as Kate thrashed him. By the time the electricity wore off he was badly injured. He swung his right knuckle buster at Kate who was not expecting such an attack. She was knocked back roughly four feet before she recovered from the blow. She then air dashed toward Gabino and when she was close enough performed a mid-air flip and axe kicked Gabino. He fell toward the ground and was out of his Megaman form. Sarah came up and dragged his unconscious body off the battle field.

…**...**

When Gabino awoke the winners of the sparring matches were facing each other.

"Model F. What happened?" he asked.

"You got your butt whupped by a girl." Model F replied.

"How?"

"Well, I might have forgotten to tell you that fire is weak against electricity."

"Then how did she know?"

"Model H must have told her."

"Okay."

…**...**

Chris made the first move on Chase. Chase jumped back as Chris slashed at him but was hit by Kate. Chris then attacked Kate. During the sword clash Chase noticed that they seemed to be dancing a deadly dance of blades. He shot kunai at Chris and was pleased as the kunai hit their mark. Kate then air dashed up and up and up. When Chris and Chase looked up they did not see anything that looked like Kate.

Kate, however, could see the dot of a battlefield they were using and was amazed at how high she was.

"Kate use this to your advantage." Model H told her.

"Right." she replied.

Kate then charged her Nitouryuu with electrical energy and dived down. She thrusted the blades in front of her and watched as the electricity covered her in a bullet-like shell. As she descended she gained speed and the ground came rushing at her.

Chris just saw a shape descend toward him and Chase and just muttered a few choice words. When Kate impacted on the ground the electricity spread out and knocked both Chase and Chris out of their Megaman form. She then knelt and stood as the group clapped and cheered for her. She blushed out of embarrassment and went out of her Megaman form.

…**...**

When the training was done everybody except Chris and Kate were gone. They stayed at the Park to kiss a bit. Then they went to Chris's house and Chris's mom welcomed her. Chris and Kate then ate dinner and watched "Eclipse" together even though Kate knew Chris didn't like the Twilight Saga at all.

When the movie finished Kate and Chris went to Chris's room and continued to kiss. Chris then went to his drawer. Kate giggled as he pulled an object out of his drawer. _Nope. Not like Chris at all._ She then attempted to take his shirt off.

…**...**

While Chris and Kate slept with a smile on their lips and the bed covers only covering the bottom half of their bodies Model Z,X, and H where watching them.

"So that is what humans do when the love each other." Model X said.

"I guess. We never really found out 'cause everyone in Vent's world died." Model H told him.

"Come on guys. We should just go to sleep and probably not mention the fact that we saw them." Model Z said.

"Maybe you are right Model Z" Model H told him.

"That would be first." Model X joked.

The three biometal then ran into each other to fall asleep.

…**...**

**Well, another chapter done. The perverts out there can guess what happened between Kate and Chris.**

**And yes that is how the biometal will fall asleep. By running into some randomly hard object. **

**What will happen on Sunday, Sunday, Sunday? **

**Sorry, couldn't help myself. =)**

**'Till next chapter! Chapter 11: Faltering Trust.**


	11. Gripped in Indecision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman ZX or any of the biometal mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 11: Gripped in indecision

**Hey guys! So far I am loving my Christmas break! Though I blame final exams for me not being able to update this sooner. Also I blame playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I managed to beat it within a week time period. I will have a new poll on my profile soon so if you check it out and vote!Now to bring you up to speed. Having managed to escape the hospital the group was able to get some training in, with Kate emerging as the victor. Now it is the Sunday after the training day, and the chapter will progress into Monday. Also, I changed the chapter title cause this name sounded better for this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

…**...**

Kate found herself in a destroyed home. Getting off of the floor she found some clothes waiting for her. She put the clothes on, she began to walk out of the house. _What in the world?_ She thought as she stepped out of the house. In front of Kate was something out of her deepest fears. Trees and fences destroyed, dead livestock being pecked at by vultures. She walked farther away from the house and things appeared even worse. Cars appeared to be thrown around like they were toys. Corpses were strewn all around her. In the center of this demolished town was a lone post. Kate ran to the post even though she dreaded at what could have been there. She reached the post and gasped. Tied to the post in his Megaman form was Chris.

"Oh my god." Kate whispered. "Chris!"

She ran to him, and held him. She cried as he didn't respond to her touch.

"Kate?" Chris groaned out.

"Chris. Are you alright?" she asked in between sobs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he whispered. "But you won't be if you stay here any longer. He will kill you."

"Who?"

"Zephyr. He showed up and things went horribly wrong."

"What? Why?"

Chris swallowed as he responded. "He was so powerful. After the first fight we were all beaten down. Then he called out each of them one at a time each during a different week. They wouldn't listen when I told them not to go. Brooke was the first to go."

"How?" Kate asked dreading the answer.

"Zephyr impaled her with her own weapon."

"Chase?"

"Broken neck."

"Gabino?"

"Literally beaten to a pulp."  
"Victor?"

"He and I made our last stand here."

"Then.."

"You pasted him on the way here."

"So what is going to happen to you?"

"I don't know." Chris then stared at a hill and his eyes widened. "He's here. Kate run!"

"No. I am going to stay."

"Kate that is suicide. Listen to me. He will kill any opposition. It is best if you run."

"No."

"Yes Chris listen to her. She wants to stay to see you die."

"Who is that?"

"It's Zephyr." Chris answered.  
Zephyr stepped out of the shadows and spoke again. "Now Chris. Don't you think it would be better if I introduced myself? Anyway, my girl he is right."

"Why did you do this?"

Chris answered. "Cause he is a sick psychopath who enjoyed the screams of the people on Earth."

"No, Chris you are wrong." Zephyr then turned to Kate. "I did this for Model W. And to answer your question. Model W thrives on despair in the human soul. But when someone dies, their soul is completely made from despair thus when Model W absorbs them it gives Model W more power."

"So you killed the innocent for power." Kate said. "You do realize how sick that is right?"

"Yes." Zephyr answered. "But it is necessary. Countless worlds need to be destroyed and reborn under one ruler. Since I alone can control Model W I alone can usher in a new era of prosperity. However, I don't have to do it alone. A king needs his queen. And you my dear fit the bill."

"You are sick if you think I will join you." Kate responded.

"Fine."

Zephyr then walked up to Kate and pushed her five feet away from the post. Then he took the ZX-saber from Chris and put it to his neck.

"Join me or he dies. However don't think about it too long."

"Kate don't do it." Chris told her.

Zephyr then smiled as indecision showed itself on Kate's face.

"I'm afraid that you took too long to answer Kate."

"Kate run!"

Kate instead watched as Zephyr raised the blade, and closed her eyes as he brought it down. She then knelt on the ground and cried. Zephyr walked up to her.

"Kate in just two months I will arrive to your dimension. If you do no join me your friends will suffer the fate that Chris described. And if you do join me, all of this can be avoided."

Then everything faded to black.

…**...**

Kate awoke with a start. She glanced around to see where she was and sighed in relieve as everything was back to the way it belonged. Chris sat by the bed with a tray of food on his lap. The only problem was that he was asleep. She smiled, took the tray from his lap, picked up his phone, set it by his ear and played the ring tone. The noise startled Chris and he fell from the chair. Kate laughed as he rubbed his head.

"That was not pleasant" Chris told her.

"Hey don't blame me because you were asleep. Oh, thank you for the breakfast." Kate said.

"Breakfast? Kate you sleep past breakfast. That is lunch."

"Oh."

"Kate something is troubling." Chris stated.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Kinda."

"Well, I would rather not explain yet. How 'bout tomorrow when we are at school?"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Kate smiled as she thought _Yeah, I got him whipped_. Then, something else crossed her mind.

"Chris what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, but I hope that it is amusing."

"How about we just go to the Park and hang out?"

"Sure."

And so they did go to the Park, but the whole time Kate thought about her two month time limit.

…**...**

Soon Monday came around, but when the group got to school no one was around.

"Where is everyone?" Victor asked.

Chris face palmed as he remembered something. "Guys. We are on Christmas break."

"You serious?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Chris replied.

"Well, now that we know that I have something to tell you guys." Kate told them.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Listen, this is going to sound crazy but I had a dream about a possible future."

"And?" Chase asked.

"You all were dead."

The group was silent.

"Zephyr had come around and he massacred everyone. Then he came toward me and said that if I didn't join him when he showed up in two months then everything in my dream would come true."

"So what are you going to do?" Chris asked her.

"I don't know."

"When you don't join him we will be there to fight him." Victor told her.

"No! Don't you guys get it? Even all of us together can't beat him. At least not in a two month window."

"Kate don't tell us you are planning on joining him." Chris said.

"I just said I don't know! If you guys saw what that dream was like you would be afraid too."

"Kate.." Chris said worryingly.

"I don't know why but Zephyr wants me! And here is the thing. He is, by look, our age."

"Really? He is that old?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. A psychotic 16 year old. In control of a powerful biometal."

"Actually." Model X spoke out. "He is in control of all the Model Ws and the Model W fragments."

"So then." Chris told everyone. "We have to train like hell these next two months."

"You are serious?" Kate asked. "Even if what might happen comes true?"  
"Yeah" Victor said. "Even if you do join him we will get you back."

"Or die trying." Chase added with a grin.

…**...**

Zephyr was sitting in his favorite chair in the meeting room. It happened to be a chair on wheels. He was pushing himself around the room with a smile on his face when Omega walked in.

"Sir." When Zephyr didn't respond he spoke again. "Sir!"

Zephyr finally noticed him. "Oh. Hello Omega. What is it that you need?"

"I want to know why you told Kate when you were going. She might have already told her friends and they might be training even more to prepare for the time."

"Precisely. If she declines my offer then at least they might put up a decent fight before I kill them."

"Oh, I see."

"Now don't you need to be training yourself?"

"I have already overloaded the training system."

"Then I will have the technicians raise the level system before you start training again. Be glad that the school is having that 'Christmas break' that lasts two weeks."

"Why?"

"Because now they have more time to train, and face more enemies."

"Oh, I see."

"Have the next mechaniloid bring Galleons to the next attack."

"Yes sir."

Omega then walked out of the room, and Zephyr started to roll around the room again.

…**...**

**And with that another chapter is done. Now, the chapter was renamed because of the first page and a half of my writing. Maybe "Fretful Trust" will never the light of day. But then again the word 'trust' will show up in a later chapter. I already know that. And Omega Zero will be known as 'Omega' when in his armor and 'Henry' when he is not.**

**'Till next chapter! Chapter 12: A Blur.**

**R&R.**


	12. A Blur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman ZX or any of the biometal mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 12: A Blur

**Well, here comes another chapter. I have some news for you guys, I am now ending my chapters in a different way, which you will see when this chapter ends. Now this chapter will focus on some points in the story such as introducing a new location. I know that the description of it might be exaggerated but I need a place where the Mavericks, and Omega can attack, and that the Megamen will get noticed, as all heroes do. Plus it is my story and I can do what I want. Now on with the chapter!**

…**...**

The group was at the Park training. It was a free-for-all with none of the combatants backing down. Kate was currently trying to handle Chris, but Brooke dashed in and slashed her away. Chris then shot at Brooke but she jumped to the side and the shots hit Chase. The ensuing chaos that followed left everyone out in the dirt, knocked out of Megaman form. As each person got off of the dirt, they groaned in pain.

Chris checked his watch and saw that it was time for lunch.

"Guys we need to get something to eat." he told them.

"Really? That's good news." Brooke replied.

"Where we goin' ta eat?" Gabino asked.

"Gabino stop trying to be black." Chase told him.

"Hey don't hate." he retorted.

"So.. aside from that." Chris interrupted. "I say we go into Brenham to find something to eat."

"Okay." everybody agreed.

The biometal then worked the impossible of managing to fit seven people in one Mustang. Chris then drove into Brenham.

…**...**

Brenham was a big city. The buildings were average height and fast food places were almost everywhere. There were two banks, one on each side under the same name, so that people could go to one bank to deposit or withdraw, and the other was there so that people wouldn't have to drive all the way to the other side of town. As Chris arrived he asked where they wanted to go eat.

"Yo quiero Taco Bell."

"No! Let's go to McDonald's!"

"How about Subway?"

"No! Dairy Queen!"

"Can we go to Quizno's?"

"No! Burger King."

"Enough!" Chris snapped. "I asked you guys all nice and calm like, but I get an argument out of it! Now, I am the driver and I say we are going to What A Burger!"

"Awwwwwwwwww!" they all complained.

"Stupid driver." Victor spoke.

"Hey, no back talk or I swear I will turn this car around! Then nobody would get food. Do you want that to happen?" Chris asked.

Silence was what followed.

"That's what I thought." he said with a smile.

As they reached What A Burger, Victor literally jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Chris and the others soon followed. When they walked in they gasped. The place was trashed. Chairs were thrown everywhere, and the soda dispenser appeared to be blasted apart. There were employees hiding in the restroom, huddled in a corner.

"Can any of you tell us what happened?" Chris asked.

"I can." one employee replied.

"Okay..." Chris looked at his name tag. "Chuck. Please inform us about what happened."

"Well, this weird looking thing showed up. Several robot things followed. It asked us 'where are they?' When we didn't answer it ordered the robots to trash the place to search for them. A while after they were done, one of the robots walked up to him and started bleeping at him. The thing just nodded and then they left."

"This thing what did it look like?" Kate asked.

"It was mostly green with a little white. Also, it looked like a flying raptor."

"A raptor? Like the dinosaur?"

"Yeah, but it was a robot."

The group then left the place. When they were in the car Model H spoke to them.

"Guys. I know who that robot was."

"Who was it?" Brooke asked.

"It is Hivolt, the Raptoroid." he replied. "Hivolt happened to be the one that contained me, before Vent beat him and freed me of course."

"So what is his element?" Kate asked.

"It is electricity."

"So what we need is ice." Model L explained.

"Got it." Chris replied.

"Also he must have Galleons with him." Model X told them.

"Gallons?" Gabino asked.

"No. Galleons. They are the robots that Chuck mentioned. They have a buster weapon attached to their right arm. We will have to be careful because once one lands a successful hit the others will start to unleash on you."

"So they must travel in groups." Kate reasoned.

"Exactly. Which is why you have to finish them off quick. Oh, and it will be easy because the armor used to make them is weak." Model Z added.

"So how do we find them?" Chase asked.

KA-BOOOOM!

Taco Bell's door was blasted open. When one could look inside they could see that everything was destroyed.

"NOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Gabino yelled. "Why Taco Bell? What did it ever do to you?"

After the yelling and cursing that he would rip them all to shreds when he got his hands on them. Chris came up with a plan. A not so difficult to understand plan.

"Guys here is what we do." Chris started.

"Find and kill every last one of them?" Gabino asked.

"No! We are going to split into two teams. Victor, Chase, and Gabino are going to destroy the Galleons when they show up. While that is going on, Brooke, Kate, and myself will attack Hivolt. Now go! Go! Go!."

Victor raised his hand. "Yes, Victor?" Chris asked.

"Um, how will we megamerge without being seen?"

"Good question." Chris replied. "We will change in the alleyway that is conveniently right next to us."

The group exited the car and went into the alleyway. They megamerged and soon exited the alleyway.

"I swear we are becoming a Power Ranger knockoff." Chris told them.

"And I already told you." Chase reminded him. "We are not becoming a Power Ranger knockoff."

…**...**

"Wait, where did Sarah go?" Gabino asked.

"I don't know. But right now we have to worry about Hivolt and these Galleons." Kate told him.

As the group rushed to the scene, Hivolt showed his face. He jumped off the roof, and prepared for battle. He was mostly green with white. Instead of arms, he had wings.

"Hmm." he pondered. "Looks like fresh meat instead of well done steak. Oh well, can't pick your Megaman by experience. Always has to be people who don't know what they are getting into. Time to take the biometal back."

And he hovered down to face his opponents.

…**...**

The group reached the trashed Taco Bell. When they stopped, Hivolt finished descended to the floor.

"Well, well. The six Chosen Ones all ready to face this current threat. I take it that you all plan to attack me at once?" Hivolt asked.

"Nope." Chris responded. "We have a plan."

"Then let's see your plan in action!" Hivolt exclaimed. "Galleons!"

The Galleons stepped out of the Taco Bell and the group groaned. At least one-hundred Galleons had shown up.

"Destroy them!" Hivolt ordered.

The group prepared themselves as the plan was fixing to start.

…**...**

(Play "Fight the Knight" by Crush 40. Again you don't have to, it just makes it more exciting.)

"GO! GO! GO!" Chris told them.

The group split into two and went to their respective objectives. Chase, Victor, and Gabino then started to unleash projectiles at the charging Galleons. After taking out twenty Galleons, the three went closer and started getting physical. Gabino tackled two Galleons and shot ten more, laughing as the monsters that destroyed his favorite fast food place fell. Victor kicked one of his opponents down and blasted a few more.

"A-Trans! Fistleo!"

Victor transformed into Fistleo and began to unleash melee combos on the enemies. Chase was a different story. He was using everything to his advantage. From blending into the shadows and then tearing the Galleons to shreds, to having the Galleons shoot each other by him standing in front of one and then evaporating into dust and solidifying behind another. He was destroying each one he encountered and his kill counter was going up. Although nobody could see his face through his helmet he grinned.

"A-Trans! Model ZX!"

Victor turned into Megaman Model ZX and started cutting up every Galleon he saw. He executed a spin attack and got rid of the Galleons that were surrounding him.

After the last few Galleons were defeated, the three met back up in front of Taco Bell and looked around.

(End song)

"Well, I say that Chase managed to get the most kills." Victor stated.

"What I wonder is how he always does." Gabino told them.

"It's cause I'm supa-sneaky. Plus I have a biometal that was previously a ninja. It helps." Chase informed them.

"How do you know he was a ninja?" Victor asked.

"Dream memory." Chase replied.

"Oh."

…**...**

(Play "Open Your Heart" by Crush 40)

On the roof of Taco Bell Chris, Kate, and Brooke were staring Hivolt down.

"So, that was your plan? Split into two teams?"

"Pretty much." Kate replied.

"Ah. So how do you plan to defeat me? Have Model L use her Overdrive and then I would be easy pickings?"

"Overdrive?" Chris asked. "What the heck is Overdrive?"

"So, you don't know? Ha, I won't be telling you if you don't know because then you would use it. No, instead I will destroy you!"

And with that he charged. The three prepared themselves for anything.

(End song)

…**...**

**Hahahaha! I left you guys with a cliff hanger! First time to do that. So what will happen on the next chapter? Read this tiny preview and find out!**

**Chris: Whoa! This guy is fast!**

**Chase: They need help! Let's go!**

**Brooke: Just let me finish charging my weapon guys! Then we can take him out quick!**

**Hivolt: NO! I won't let you!**

**Chapter 13: Blinding Lightning!**

**R&R guys!**


	13. Blinding Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman ZX or any of the biometal mentioned. Capcom does.**

Chapter 13: Blinding Lightning

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with writer's block again! This time it was worse. However I plan to make it up to you guys. In this chapter the group has to battle Hivolt so this battle is going to be electrifying. Sorry couldn't help myself. Enjoy!**

…**...**

(Play Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold. Again you don't have to it just makes it better.)

Hivolt was rushing toward the three. He immediately went for Brooke who had jumped out of the way as soon as he swung his wing at her.

Chris went behind Hivolt and attempted to hit him from behind. Hivolt however, jumped behind Chris and smacked him with his wing. As Chris fell and groaned, Kate engaged the Raptoroid.

…**...**

Chase heard the sounds of battle and looked toward the roof.

"Guys look." he told Victor and Gabino.

"Why what's wrong?" Victor replied.

"From the looks of things, they are having a tough time." Chase replied.

"So?" Gabino asked.

"So... We have to help them!" Chase practically yelled.

"Fine, fine." the other two complied.

They then jumped toward the roof to help their friends.

…**...**

The battle was not going well for Kate. None of her attacks seemed to do much against Hivolt. His attacks, however, had her currently gripping her side and her arm.

"Awww. Is the poor girl hurt? Oh, wait. I don't care!" Hivolt stated.

He then pressed his attack, damaging Kate further. Chris stood up and saw what was happening.

"Kate!" he yelled as he charged at Hivolt.

Chris then slashed at Hivolt, dealing damage. Hivolt jumped back and Chris ran after him.

Kate walked over to Brooke. "Are you almost done charging?"

"Almost. Just let me finish and then we can take him out quick."

Chase, Victor, and Gabino then showed up on the roof of the destroyed Taco Bell.

"What's the situation?" Gabino asked.

"So far." Brooke began. "I am not done charging my weapon. Chris is currently taking on Hivolt. And Kate was a punching bag for him."  
"Wow." Chase replied. "Seems like a lot has happened."

"Yep."

A loud smack was heard and Chris then appeared in a crater, injured badly.

"Careful guys. This guy is fast." Chris then passed out, thus going out of Megaman form.

"Chris! Get a hold of yourself!" Model X and Model Z told him.

"It's no use guys." Chase told them. "He is out cold."

"Don't worry though." Victor said. "We will handle Hivolt."

Chase and Victor then went to confront Hivolt. As soon as they reached him they started unleashing kunai and buster shots at him. He simply dodged all of the projectiles and went up to them. He started smacking each of them, and they were knocked back. They recovered quick and Chase hit Hivolt sending him back a few feet. Victor got up and then went after Hivolt A-Transing into Model ZX.

…**...**

"It's done." Brooke announced.

"About time." Gabino said.

He and Brooke had worked on a plan while she was charging her weapon and it was pretty good. They then both went into the action.

…**...**

Victor and Chase were having trouble with Hivolt. He moved fast so in order for Brooke and Gabino's plan to work, they would need to have Hivolt distracted good. Gabino went up and smacked Hivolt thus keeping his attention from Brooke.

Brooke went behind Hivolt and releashed all of her charged energy on him. Hivolt was immediately frozen in a block of ice, and it seemed he would not be getting out of it soon. Gabino took advantage of this and smashed the ice block to pieces thus shattering Hivolt.

(Song End)

…**...**

Chris came to and saw the splatted parts all over the roof. He got up and went toward the group.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"How do you think?" Brooke asked. "We whupped his ass good."

"Nice."

The group then left all megamerged just to make sure.

…**...**

In a store nearby.

A teenage reporter stood outside with her camera person standing beside her.

"Did you catch all of that?" she asked.

"Sure did Alyssa." the camera person said.

"That is good Katie. Very good. Looks like those weirdos in armor are going to get famous." Alyssa informed Katie.

…**...**

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! Looks like things are going to get worse before they get better. Sorry for it being so short but this chapter was centered on the battle and almost nothing else. So now I go back to my original way of showing the next chapter. Not the way from Chapter 12.**

**How will the footage of battle be shown? Be prepared.**

**Chapter 14: Clips and reminiscent**

**'Till next chapter!**

**R&R guys! **


End file.
